oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoto Ishi
Ryoto Ishi is a character of Chips. He was born of two marine officers. After hearing about his mother being left behind on an island by her fellow marines, Ryoto developed a strong hatred towards marines. He joined in the ranks of the Maelstrom Pirates in order to get revenge and find the island where his mother was abandoned. In his adventures he unofficially adopted three children to call his own (Freddy, Teddy, Amanda). Unfortunately he had to leave them behind, but he dreams of gaining vast riches to bring back to his children. Ryoto is most known for his rare ancient ankylosaurus devil fruit. Appearance Ryoto wears a neatly buttoned white shirt that opens slightly at the top. He also wears black linen pants which are held up by a charcoal black leather belt. He often wears black steel toed boots. In addition to his normal clothing, he has several piercings on both of his ears. He also wears glasses, but they are not an absolute necessity. He stands rather confidently, and seems to be comfortable wherever he sits or stands. In general, he is neatly kept and well managed. His physique is slim, but a little muscular. His appearance makes him seem weaker than he actually is. A large 'X' shaped scar is shown across his face. Ryoto Dark1.png RyotoAnkyloHybrid.jpg Lc glasses by arcuchuchu-d30mpbe.png Personality Ryoto is very confident in his own abilities. He enjoys studying maps and discovering new and exciting things about the world. He often likes to observe others instead of actively engaging another in conversation. Overall he is a nice person, but can by cynical at times. He is often sadistic towards his enemies, and enjoys causing them pain. In terms of loyalty, he remains extremely loyal to anyone who befriends him, but that doesn't mean his sadistic nature won't poke its head out at times. He is often found taking notes or reading a book. Relationships Parents Both are notable marines. His father was a weapon specialist and mother was a navigator. Their names were not given. Father is deceased and the mother is presumed dead. Kids Ryoto unofficially adopted three children by the names of Freddy, Teddy, and Amanda. They have taken a natural liking to Ryoto and view him as a father. In a similar manner, Ryoto views them as his children. They are all very attached to each other and are viewed as family. Enemies Nobody notable as of yet. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Ryuu Ryuu no Mi - '''The Ryuu Ryuu no M i is an Ancient Zoan type fruit that allows a person to transform into a full Ankylosaurus or Ankylosaurus-Human Hybrid. When Ryoto uses his devil fruit powers to turn into a half human half Ankylosaurus hybrid, he develops scales as hard as wood around his entire body. In addition to his scales a protective spiked shell as hard as steel covers his back. This shell reaches from the top of his head to the bottom of his clubbed tail. In this form his size is larger than human but smaller than his full form. He also stands up right. When Ryoto uses his devil fruit powers to turn into an Ankylosaurus, he develops scales as hard as wood around his entire body. In addition to his scales a protective spiked shell as hard as steel covers his back. This shell reaches from the top of his head to the bottom of his clubbed tail. In this form he is much larger than any of his other forms. He becomes 28ft long, 13,000 lbs, and 6ft tall in this form. Weapons '''Decadence - Decadence is a giant mallet with the head of the mallet measuring 1ft in diameter. It colored a fine black and plated with high quality steel. Red Sand Glass Fingers - Ten small rings, that extend down to create sharp nails. Just above them, each one has a small Red Sand Glass blade that can assist with cutting, even if he simply punches. Medallion of Courage - Wearing it seems to fill him with a new degree of endurance. He can treat his stamina as if it is 10 points higher, but only when he is fighting someone stronger than him. Notable Techniques Shell Shock(10) - Ryoto jumps towards his enemy while spinning vertically in the air and holding his mallet outwards. Either his opponent will be pummeled by the mallet, or violently hit by his spiked shell. Death Ball(10) - Ryoto locks onto his opponent and curls up into a ball. He then rolls himself towards his enemy in an attempt to run them over with his hard shell. He cannot use this going up hill. Treatise on Child Psychology - Having read it, he learns how to warp the young and impressionable to his whim, and is now able to manipulate (non-trait) NPC children into doing his bidding with surprising ease. Three Impressionable Yoot NPCs (2str/5spd/1sta/2acc) follow him around at all times; he can manipulate larger crowds of children into doing stuff for him, though only three will follow him at any given time. History Past History Ryoto was born into a small but rich family. They weren’t considered nobles, but they were definitely much more than common folk. It wasn’t necessarily a hard time growing up for him. He never had to worry about money and conflict was very easy to avoid. You could say he lead a typical life. His mother was a well known navigator for the marines and his father was a glorified weapon specialist of the marines. They were both very protective of their son and never wanted to see the cruel world harm a single hair on his head. Because of their protective nature, Ryoto was kept inside the house constantly. His parents wished the best for him in this life, so they taught Ryoto everything. With his mom, he would plot out maps and add new islands to different blues that she had traveled. With his dad, he was taught how to defend himself when he finally goes out into the real world. When his parents weren’t around, he would constantly study their books and notes to better educate himself. His teachings of the outside world only fueled his appetite to explore and learn new things of the world. Unfortunately, his curiosity was cut short at the age of 12 when a marine in uniform approached his door. Ryoto slowly opened the door to only see a large burly man in the door way. Ryoto quickly took a step back. He wasn't used to seeing other people. His father quickly approached the door to talk to the man. The man softly spoke to Ryoto’s father. It was a little more than a whisper, but Ryoto still couldn’t make out what he was saying. Suddenly, his father jumped back at what the marine had to say, before he collapsed on the ground crying. “I’m sorry” boldly said the marine, “We had to leave her behind, it was the only way the rest of the crew could survive.” Ryoto didn’t exactly understand what was happening at this particular point in time, but he would eventually find out that his mother was left on an island filled with carnivorous beasts, and is presumed dead. Ryoto’s father quickly rose from the ground and instantly turned from a heaping ball of sadness, to a raging inferno of hate. He quickly shoved the marine out of the door and to the ground. “How could you leave her?” yelled his father, “She was your nakama! You don’t leave a nakama behind!” With these final words, his father quickly dropped his foot onto the temple of the marine. He repeated this action several times before finally a lifeless body laid in front of him. As he quietly stared at the body, he quietly commanded Ryoto to run far away. Without hesitation, Ryoto grabbed all of his things and stuffed them into a brown leather bag. After a quick glance back at his father, he ran quickly away from the house. This was the last time he would ever see his father. Several weeks later, his father was executed for killing a marine officer. Life was a lot tougher after that fateful day, but luckily Ryoto’s parents had prepared him for the real world. His studying had given him an innate ability to convince young minds to do his bidding and he even gained several young followers. Over time, his hate for marines manifested into a slightly cynical personality. But with this, he pushed on towards a new goal in life. He dreamed of mapping out the entire grand line and finding the island his mother was left on, so he could say his final goodbye. No one was going to stand in his way; especially not the marines. End of the Golden Age Ryoto met up with the infamous Lunar Pirates on Rukon Island, where he was working as a mere miner. During their struggle to expose the tyranny and corruption of Bronze Valley, a large group of marines invaded the town to apprehend the pirates including Ryoto. Seeing no other way, Ryoto had to leave behind his children as the crew disappeared into the mines of Bronze Valley. Once inside the mines, he became separated from the rest of the crew along with Vanille Ura Coravona. Their only hope for escaping death or imprisonment seemed to be a small rowboat. As they sailed out to sea, Ryoto promised to himself that he would return stronger and richer in order to free his children once again. Major Battles None as of yet Related Articles Category:Characters